Wiki 24:The Ultimate Project
On to "What to do" >> OK, I don't think anyone should be too shocked at the recent news of the cancellation of 24. We've almost known for a while now, and at least we have a confirmed resolution to the question. Over the past few weeks I've been thinking of an idea which will help to improve the completeness of Wiki 24, make the accuracy of the information even better and a fun project for those willing to be involved. I'm proposing for eight of the most dedicated editors on the site to each take a season of the show and make sure that every single, minute detail of it has been catalogued on the site. As you all should know, the aim of Wiki 24 is to encapsulate everything about the show, and so a project like this would catapult us towards completeness. For the season you choose, your job will be to make sure that every article relating to that season is complete. Every episode guide, character page, location, objects, DVD information and whatever else might be related to the season. It will be an arduous task, but it will be something fun to keep us occupied over the summer. In the unlikely event that there is interest from more than seven dedicated editors (I will take one of the positions) then we can split the seasons, but I think that it needs to be stressed how important I think it is for users to take their time over each episode and make sure that every single little thing is sorted. Generally when I'm watching an episode to write the guide for this Wiki it takes me about twice the length of time than just watching the episode. I suspect this will take several times more the length to make sure all articles are complete. So, do you think you're up to the challenge? I've got a few people in my head who I think would be excited by this project so hopefully you'll step forward and only re-enforce your status as a hardcore editor on the Wiki. I would love it if we get a lot of interest for this; I think it will be a fun project for us all to work on and a great way to step towards completeness. I'll leave a chart at the bottom and if you're interested, please write your name by the season you'd like to do. If someone else already has the season you want, put your name alongside theirs for now and we can sort everything out once we have enough editors. Feel free to leave any comments you have about the project below. We can discuss in more detail what stuff you'd need to do but I guess the shortest and best response to that would be, everything! Thanks guys, --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:43, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I like this. I'll do Season 3, it's always in my top three yet has always been appallingly underrepresented on here. I'll also do Season 1 if there are no takers later on. --Pyramidhead 20:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I like this too. I think it's a great idea. I'd be willing to do Season 7 and/or Season 5. Thief12 20:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I might be able to help out with Seasons 5 and 6 if anyone wants help doing them. --Dunit1014 17:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I guess I could take Season 6 if there's no problem, because I often rewatch it. --Mastererik95 20:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Guys, is it cool if I stick your names in there for those seasons? Just so we have an idea of how its filling up :) Pyramidhead, I will be extremely impressed if you can do two seasons! I'd be up for helping out with Season 1 if you wanted to split it. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 23:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : Season 4 is the one I'll do but it will take awhile, I can't promise I'll get to it soon. Btw this project is an awesome idea, majorly inspired. 05:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC)